


【帕梦】荒唐而亲切的爱

by Ridermocha



Series: 爱情尚未学会辨认花期 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 帕拉德不管怎样都喜欢自己的妈妈。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 爱情尚未学会辨认花期 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397071
Kudos: 15





	【帕梦】荒唐而亲切的爱

**Author's Note:**

> 系列文名均取自Zveri（野兽乐队）歌曲《很快再相见》。

“永梦。”帕拉德自己从学校回来了，经过一个漫长的学期之后。身为大学生的儿子的身高已经稳定下来，果然比黎斗还要高，把永梦完全罩在自己的影子里。“和我玩吧。”

无所事事的假期里，帕拉德不止一次这样要求过。永梦知道帕拉德想要什么，他拿别的东西搪塞帕拉德，但帕拉德已经没有那么好骗了。卷发蹭得他发痒，即使在帕拉德信息素咄咄逼人的磨蹭下，永梦还是没忍住笑了出来。

只是因为亲族的信息素掀不起风浪，他就一直允许帕拉德暧昧的行为不断深入。就算帕拉德偷偷伸舌擦过脖颈，永梦也没有大声斥责，只是温柔而坚定地扳开帕拉德毛茸茸的脑袋。

这样下去，总有一天会进展到他控制不住的地步的。檀黎斗在开发什么新项目的关键时期，连着好几天都不回家，帕拉德则借着永梦的偏爱任意妄为。这回帕拉德真的开始用牙齿研磨腺体，看来前几天都是在试探，现在帕拉德知道永梦有多喜欢自己了。

“不要这样。”永梦很有耐心地说，“你会后悔的，帕拉德。”

帕拉德咬开腺体，感受到包在自己身下的永梦蜷起了腿，闭起眼轻轻颤抖着。

“怎么可能，”帕拉德伏在永梦颈窝口齿不清地说，“我最喜欢永梦了。”

“是这种喜欢吗？”被血脉模糊掉了大部分的侵略性的信息素终于开始起作用，永梦不情不愿地感受到体内逐渐温暖起来，迎合Alpha的呼唤。不知怎的，帕拉德的信息素竟然不会和黎斗的相争，也许是他的身体把两者混淆成了同一人。他本应该坚定地推开血亲，推开他的儿子，但身体的默许也影响到了情感。他对帕拉德怀抱着一种朦胧的喜爱，广阔的宽容，无论多少次帕拉德渴望重回到他身体里，他都不会抵抗。

只是永梦希望帕拉德认清自己的感情，这种事情还是应该留给和恋人做才对。

“全部都喜欢。”帕拉德答非所问，抬起头来，冲永梦露出餍足的笑容。上大学之后他真正离开永梦生活了一段时间，每一天对永梦的渴望都越发明显。他天生缺乏常人的伦理观，可能也和父亲檀黎斗的行为有关。但是爱是很简单的，他必须得把自己的爱表达出来，不然永梦会一生都佯作不知。永梦装聋作哑的本事挺高的。

终于不再是其他人了，不是檀黎斗或是镜飞彩拥抱永梦，是他自己。他滑过永梦的大腿，知道这意义非凡，但永梦镇定自若，还是把他当成小孩子的态度令他有些挫败。

气氛一直没有变得十分情热，大抵是两人都太了解对方了，而且是亲子的了解。帕拉德一如既往地喜爱永梦甜蜜的香味，居高临下地掐住永梦腰腹时，他想起儿时自己这样做还要小心谨慎，因为曾经永梦不总是温柔的。黎斗把气撒在永梦身上，永梦却没有再转向帕拉德，只是皱眉不愿响应儿子的抚摸。

永梦待在檀黎斗身边时一直没有长得太健壮，虽然也有一部分原因在Omega先天的体质，但无疑和黎斗喜怒无常、喜好倾注暴力的行事作风也有关系。黎斗无师自通地想到了很多折磨妻子的方式，似乎和谐的家庭关系永远无法满足他，只有看到幼妻惊恐的畏缩姿势他才会满意。

一开始性交就能承担这个责任，永梦直到十六岁都还觉得承纳进黎斗的阴茎极为痛苦。但后来黎斗决定诉诸暴力，时不时普通的交流会立刻转化成殴打。帕拉德也无法责备从地上爬起来的永梦不回应自己的碰触，而且永梦总是痛得呼吸都在颤抖，让帕拉德不太敢触碰。

至少现在的永梦浑身都没有新的伤疤，还把手覆盖在他的手背上。永梦闭着眼，有些紧张地接纳帕拉德，小腿缠在帕拉德腰上。两人呼吸交织，帕拉德笨拙地亲吻永梦，看到永梦睁开眼，拘谨地冲自己微笑。

“射到里面就行了，”永梦感受到帕拉德高潮的临近，低声说道，“我之后会吃药的。”

“但是……”帕拉德担忧地说，却被永梦堵住了。他沉浸在接吻之中，一不留神便把精液全都射进甬道之中。永梦把大腿夹得更紧了，身体一颤一颤地抖动，喉咙深处发出欣喜的呜咽。


End file.
